Shabba Ranks
Shabba Ranks (born Rexton Rawlston Fernando Gordon, 17 January 1966) is a Jamaican dancehall musician. He was one of the most popular dancehall artists of his generation. He was also one of the first Jamaican deejays to gain worldwide acceptance, and recognition for his 'slack' lyrical expressions and content, when "ridin' di riddim", his gravel toned, rough-sounding voice made him instantly recognised worldwide. Contents 1 Biography and music career 2 Controversy 3 Discography 3.1 Albums 3.2 Singles 3.3 Videos and DVDs 4 References in other media 5 References 6 External links Biography and music career Ranks was born in Sturgetown, St. Ann, Jamaica. He gained his fame mainly by toasting (or rapping) rather than singing, like some of his dancehall contemporaries in Jamaica. A protégé of deejay Josey Wales, he arrived on the international stage in the late 1980s, along with a number of fellow Jamaicans including reggae singers Cocoa Tea and Crystal. Ranks also worked with Chuck Berry and American rappers KRS-One and Chubb Rock. He secured a recording contract with Epic Records in 1991. Having released five albums for a major label, Ranks remains one of the most prolific dancehall artists to break into the mainstream.2 The stylistic origins of the genre reggaeton may partially be traced back to the 1990 song "Dem bow", from Ranks' album Just Reality. Produced by Bobby "Digital" Dixon, the Dem Bow riddim became so popular in Puerto Rican freestyle sessions that early Puerto Rican reggaeton was simply known as "Dembow".3 The Dem Bow riddim is an integral and inseparable part of reggaeton, so much so that it has become its defining characteristic.4 His biggest hit single outside of Jamaica was the reggae fusion smash "Mr. Loverman" (memorable for bringing the cry "Shabba!" to the music world). Other tracks include "Respect", "Pirates Anthem", "Trailer Load A Girls", "Wicked inna Bed", "Caan Dun", and "Ting A Ling". In 1993, Ranks scored another hit in the Addams Family Values soundtrack to which he contributed a rap/reggae version of the Sly and the Family Stone hit "Family Affair". His third album for Epic, A Mi Shabba, was released in 1995, however it fared less well. He was eventually dropped by the label in 1996. However, he won two Grammy Awards for previous work, and Epic went on to release a 'Greatest Hits' album, entitled Shabba Ranks and Friends in 1999. Today, Ranks lives in New York City. Ranks made a partial comeback in 2007 when he appeared on a song called "Clear The Air" by Busta Rhymes, which also featured Akon. Shabba released a single on Big Ship's Pepper Riddim called "None A Dem", in April 2011. In 2012, Shabba was featured on Tech N9ne's EP E.B.A.H. on the track "Boy Toy". In 2013, Shabba was also mentioned in A$AP Ferg's song "Shabba," and has a cameo near the end of the music video.5 He was featured in the remix alongside Migos and Busta Rhymes on 23 November 2013.6 In August 2013 he was reportedly working on a new album.7 Controversy In 1992, during an appearance on Channel Four music show The Word, he advocated the death of homosexuals, and was subsequently condemned for his comments by presenter Mark Lamarr, who said "that's absolute crap and you know it".8 Discography Albums 1988 Rough & Rugged – split with Chaka Demus 1988 (CD:1990) Rappin' with the Ladies 1989 Best Baby Father 1989 Holding On – by Home T, Cocoa Tea & Shabba Ranks 1990 Just Reality 1990 Golden Touch 1991 As Raw as Ever – UK Number 51 1991 Mr. Maximum 1992 Rough & Ready Volume 1 – UK Number 71 1992 X-tra Naked – UK Number 38 1993 Rough & Ready Volume 2 1995 A Mi Shabba 1998 Get Up Stand Up 1999 Shabba Ranks and Friends9 Singles 1989 "Peanie Peanie" – Shabba Ranks – Jammys 1990 "Roots & Culture" – Shabba Ranks – Digital B 1991 "She's A Woman" – Scritti Politti Featuring Shabba Ranks – UK Number 20 1991 "Trailer Load A Girls" – Shabba Ranks – UK Number 63 1991 "Housecall" – Shabba Ranks Featuring Maxi Priest – UK Number 31 – US Number 37 1991 "Just Reality" – Shabba Ranks – Digital B 1992 "Love Punaany Bad" – Shabba Ranks – Jammys 1992 "Mr. Loverman" – Shabba Ranks Featuring Deborahe Glasgow – UK Number 3 – US Number 40 1992 "Slow And Sexy" – Shabba Ranks Featuring Johnny Gill – UK Number 17 – US 33 1992 "Shine & Crisis" – Shabba Ranks – Shang 1993 "I Was A King" – Eddie Murphy Featuring Shabba Ranks – UK Number 64 1993 "Mr. Loverman" – re-issue – Shabba Ranks – UK Number 3 1993 "Housecall" – remix – Shabba Ranks Featuring Maxi Priest – UK Number 8 1993 "What'cha Gonna Do" – Shabba Ranks Featuring Queen Latifah – UK Number 21 1993 "Family Affair" – Shabba Ranks Featuring Patra And Terri & Monica – UK Number 18 – US Number 84 1995 "Let's Get It On" – Shabba Ranks – UK Number 22 – US Number 81 1995 "Shine Eye Gal" – Shabba Ranks Featuring Mykal Rose – UK Number 46 1996 "Heart of a Lion" – Shabba Ranks – Digital B 1997 "So Jah Say" – Shabba Ranks – Brick Wall9 Videos and DVDs 2002 Shabba Ranks: Dancehall Ruff – Best of Shabba Ranks (DVD) 2001 The Return of Shabba Ranks (DVD) 1994 Darker Side of Black 1992 Shabba Ranks: Naked and Ready 1992 Shabba Ranks: Fresh & Wild 1992 Shabba Ranks vs. Ninja Man: Super Clash Round 1990 Reggae Showdown, Vol. 4: Shabba at Showdown (DVD) 1987 Prince Jammy References in other media This section of a biography of a living person does not include any references or sources. Please help by adding reliable sources. Contentious material about living people that is unsourced or poorly sourced must be removed immediately. Find sources: "Shabba Ranks" – news · newspapers · books · scholar · JSTOR · free images (March 2015) (Learn how and when to remove this template message) The "Mr. Loverman" video was parodied on the satirical ITV1 puppet show Spitting Image, and by Marlon Wayans of In Living Color (an American comedy television series) in a video called "Mr. Uglyman,"10 which played upon the opinion that Shabba is somewhat unprepossessing. Tyler Perry frequently references Shabba Ranks in his hit plays, specifically I Can Do Bad All By Myself and Madea's Family Reunion. Additionally, Ray Von, a character from Peter Kay's Phoenix Nights, used the catchphrase "Shabba!". Will Smith also says "Shabba!" during two episodes of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air and also Shabba was referenced in a few episodes on Martin. A reference to Shabba Ranks is used by Roy Trenneman in Season 3, Episode 6, of IT Crowd. Roy tells an attractive female employee, whose computer he's servicing, "it's a very complicated problem. There are a lot of Shabba Ranks in your hard drive." His making up of a computer term using Shabba Ranks' name is just a ploy to prolong being in the vicinity of the attractive female employees working on that floor. "Wicked Inna Bed" is featured on the reggae radio station K-Jah West, A$AP Ferg's song "Shabba" (feat. A$AP Rocky) pays tribute to the Jamaican artist. References 1.Jump up ^ "Shabba Ranks - Music Biography, Credits and Discography". Allmusic. Retrieved 11 October 2014. 2.Jump up ^ "Shabba Ranks". Reggae Reviews. Retrieved 15 July 2013. 3.Jump up ^ Marshall, Wayne (19 January 2006). "The Rise of Reggaeton". The Phoenix. p. 4. Retrieved 5 December 2007. 4.Jump up ^ Carimanica, Jon (12 January 2006). "Grow Dem Bow". The Village Voice. Retrieved 5 December 2007. 5.Jump up ^ "A$AP Ferg feat. A$AP Rocky – Shabba". YouTube. Retrieved 15 July 2013. 6.Jump up ^ "A$AP Ferg – Shabba (Remix) (feat. Shabba Ranks, Busta Rhymes & Migos) – Listen". AudioMack. Retrieved 24 November 2013. 7.Jump up ^ "Shabba plans new album – Entertainment". JamaicaObserver.com. 16 August 2013. Retrieved 24 November 2013. 8.Jump up ^ "The World". Channel 4. 1992. Retrieved 8 September 2010. 9.^ Jump up to: a b Roberts, David (2006). British Hit Singles & Albums (19th ed.). London: Guinness World Records Limited. p. 450. ISBN 1-904994-10-5. 10.Jump up ^ 1 Archived 7 May 2007 at the Wayback Machine. External links Shabba Ranks biography at the AMG website Shabba Ranks at Rolling stone.com Category:1966 births Category:Living people Category:People from Saint Ann Parish Category:Jamaican reggae musicians Category:Jamaican expatriates in the United States Category:Dancehall musicians Category:Reggae fusion artists Category:Ragga musicians Category:Grammy Award winners